friends_ultimate_movie_collectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Fockers
| runtime = 98 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $100 million | gross = $310,650,585 }} Little Fockers (known as Meet the Parents: Little Fockers in the United Kingdom and Southeast Asia) is a 2010 American comedy film and sequel to Meet the Parents (2000) and Meet the Fockers (2004). It stars Robert De Niro, Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson, Blythe Danner, Teri Polo, Jessica Alba, Dustin Hoffman and Barbra Streisand. The first film in the series not to be directed by Jay Roach, it is instead directed by Paul Weitz with Roach as one of the producers. It is also the first film not to be distributed by DreamWorks Pictures in non-US countries, with Paramount Pictures taking over. Likewise, Stephen Trask, a relative newcomer, takes over composing duties from veteran Randy Newman. In addition to the original cast, Little Fockers features Jessica Alba, Laura Dern and Harvey Keitel. The film was universally panned by critics but was a box office success, grossing over $310 million worldwide. Plot Gaylord "Greg" Focker (Stiller) is preparing to celebrate his twins' fifth birthday party. Things seem to go awry when Greg's father-in-law Jack Byrnes (De Niro) visits. Recently, Jack has been diagnosed with a heart condition and become embittered by his daughter Debbie's divorce from her husband, Bob (whose marriage was the social event in the first film and how Jack and Greg met), for cheating on her with a nurse. Jack's plan was originally to name Bob as his successor as head of the Byrnes family, but decides to pass the role to Greg, naming him "The Godfocker." Despite Greg reluctantly accepting the role, Jack begins to suspect Greg of infidelity when he sees him with a drug representative, Andi Garcia (Alba), who openly flirts with him, and the presence of Sustengo erection pills in Greg's house, which prompts Jack to think Greg is no longer sexually attracted to his wife, Pam (Polo). Furthermore, Jack starts to doubt Greg's ability to provide for his family when he appears reluctant to send his children to a private school. During a medical conference promoting Sustengo, Greg meets Bob at a bar. Bob tells Greg of Jack's original intention to name him as successor, "The Bobfather," and expresses relief and happiness at leaving Jack's family, which makes Greg slightly uncomfortable. Jack, for his part, begins speaking with Pam about the possibility of divorcing Greg and renewing her relationship with her ex-fiancé, Kevin Rawley (Wilson). Eventually, following a row at a clinic, Greg runs away from home to his and Pam's unfinished new house, where he is paid a brief visit by Andi, who tries to cheer him up with takeout and wine, but Andi soon becomes so drunk that she makes an aggressive sexual pass at Greg. While looking for Greg, so he can apologize to him and bring him home, Jack pulls up to the house and sees, through the window, what looks to him like Greg and Andi having sex, when, in reality, Greg is trying to rebuff Andi's advances. Disgusted, Jack merely leaves, but tells Dina and Pam that he was unable to find Greg. At the twins' birthday party, Greg's parents, Bernie (Hoffman) and Roz (Streisand) rejoin the family, but Jack, enraged at Greg's apparent infidelity, engages Greg in a physical fight, despite Greg's claiming that Andi was drunk and that he was rebuffing her. The fight culminates in Jack's having a heart attack and collapsing. As he is taken away by paramedics, Jack quietly admits that he now believes Greg after feeling his carotid artery, which remained stable while Greg was claiming his innocence. Four months later, on Christmas Day, Greg and Pam's parents come to spend Christmas with them in their new house. Greg's parents (who are Jewish) give Jack a kippah as his present, informing him that they have traced his family roots while they were nursing him back to health, and discovered that he is part Jewish, which didn't impress Jack very much. Bernie informs Greg and Pam that he and Roz have sold their Miami Island home and are moving to Chicago, only two houses down from their house. Jack and Dina decide they will move, too, because they also want to be close to their grandchildren. The film ends with Greg and Pam trying to wean their parents off the idea. During the credits, Jack is back in his home on Long Island. He has grown fond of the search engine Google (having used it to do research on Andi earlier in the film). With Mr. Jinx, the family's cat, Jack watches a video of Greg on YouTube in which Greg mocks him at the Sustengo conference. Jack then discovers a remixed version of the video using puns of several of the words in the video, and is slightly amused by it. Cast * Robert De Niro as Jack Tiberius Byrnes * Ben Stiller as Gaylord Myron "Greg" Focker * Owen Wilson as Kevin Rawley * Blythe Danner as Dina Byrnes * Teri Polo as Pamela Martha "Pam" Focker * Jessica Alba as Andi Garcia * Dustin Hoffman as Bernard "Bernie" Focker * Barbra Streisand as Rosalind "Roz" Focker * Harvey Keitel as Randall "Randy" Weir * Laura Dern as Prudence Simmons * Tom McCarthy as Dr. Robert "Bob" Banks * Kevin Hart as Nurse Louis * Daisy Tahan as Samantha Focker * Colin Baiocchi as Henry Focker * John DiMaggio as EMT * Yul Vazquez as JuniorCategory:2010 films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films set in Chicago, Illinois Category:Films set in Spain Category:Films shot in Chicago, Illinois Category:Midlife crisis films Category:Sequel films Category:Film scores by Stephen Trask Category:Films produced by Robert De Niro Category:Films directed by Paul Weitz Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Relativity Media films